


My Heart

by sjst



Series: We were meant to be [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, Football, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco tells Erik he loves him during the game against Mönchengladbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> There can't be enough Durmeus in this world, can there? 
> 
> Dear, GoForGoals, this is for you because you wanted a third part of this series, and ever since I saw the game and Marco's celebration, I couldn't resist the temptation to write this little one shot. I hope you like this :) 
> 
> This is also for my dear friend, Nara, who gave me an idea for this, I hope you enjoy this darling :) 
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life. 
> 
> Dear other readers, I hope you enjoy this, too, I'm sorry for all the mistakes, English isn't my first language. I would also love to hear what you thought about this and your feedback would mean the world to me!

Erik was nervously sitting in the stands of Westfalenstadion. The first game of Bundesliga was here, and Borussia Dortmund was playing against 'Gladbach. The stadium was already roaring, full of people who were chanting for their favorite team. The atmosphere was anxious and jubilant, everybody had been waiting for the new season to begin for such a long time. Erik glanced at the yellow wall, where the ultras were singing and playing their drums, even though the game hadn't even begun yet.

Erik smiled a little bit, but not really happily, because he was still sad. His knee was still bothering him, he would still have to be sidelined for weeks. He had wanted to be on the pitch, giving his all to the team, and also, play together with Marco, his boyfriend. Marco was finally injury free, and all the summer Erik had waited to play together with him but then his knee had ruined everything. 

Erik was nervous, because, this season they would really have to prove themselves. After the catastrophic season of 2014/2015, now was their time to again prove themselves and show that their black and yellow hearts were still beating, and ready to win everything. Mönchengladbach was one of the most difficult teams they could have faced in the first round, and this game would prove them what kind of a chance would they have this season. Erik was hopeful, the team had done quite well so far, they were adapting to Tuchel's ideas rather well, and things seemed promising. 

Erik was brought back to reality from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Erik reached for it, and he saw that he had a new message from Marco, which instantly brought a smile on his face. 

From: Marco  
To: Erik  
"Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart. I love you Erik, so you better catch my heart tonight!" 

Erik read the message over and over again, smiling like a lunatic. Marco's words were so beautiful, yet he was wondering was there a special meaning behind them. There was something mysterious in them, and Erik decided to type him a response. 

From: Erik  
To: Marco  
"I love you, too, you will always be in my heart, too, but how am I supposed to catch your heart?" 

Erik waited for the response for several minutes, but then the stadium speakers announced that the game would kick off soon, and Erik realized that Marco must not have his phone with him anymore. Erik would just have to wait and see what was the meaning behind Marco's words. 

 

\---

 

Marco was tying up his shoelaces in the tunnel leading to the pitch. There was adrenaline running through his body, he was so excited to finally start the new Bundesliga season. Their opponent was 'Gladbach, his previous team, and Marco had seen some of the people from the team before he had entered the home team locker room. Marco knew that the game was going to be challenging, but he had all the motivation to win the game, and many trophies this season. 

The players began walking through the tunnel, Tuchel giving them some last advice. The stadium was buzzing, and Marco got goosebumps when he heard the stadium yelling his name. He would do his everything to win this game for their team, their fans, and especially one person: Erik. 

Erik had gotten injured and had a rough time with his knee lately, and therefore he couldn't play today, and probably not in a few weeks. Marco had sent Erik a message just before leaving the locker room, with a hidden message written between the lines, which he hoped Erik had understood. Now he would just hope that he would score and go on with his plan. 

The beginning of the match was restless. Dortmund was pressuring, their pace was great and they barely gave 'Gladbach any chances at all. After a few great missed chances for Dortmund, Marco got into a great position and he got the ball. He instantly knew that this was his chance to score. He took a a few steps forward, before he shot a millimeter accurate shot towards the goal, giving the goalkeeper no chance, and the ball went in. 

Marco began running towards the the stands, he smiled and shouted, he was so happy, he was finally back on track, and his team was finally back on track. The stadium roared and celebrated whole Marco ran and smiled, before he felt the arms of his teammates reaching for him, hugging him, and congratulating him. Marco felt happier than he had in a long time, the only thing missing was Erik's hands around him. When his teammates finally let go of him, Marco remembered the things he had wanted to do. He turned to the part of the stadium where Erik was sitting, raised his hands up, and formed a heart shape with his fingers and smiled. He hoped that Erik would get his message, that Marco loved him more than he loved his own life. 

 

\---

 

Erik stared at Marco disbelievingly. He had just made a heart shape with fingers, and showed it to the part of the stadium where Erik was sitting. Erik was still clapping with the rest of the crowd, but his mouth was hanging open, and he felt tears rising in his eyes. Suddenly he understood Marco's message and what he had done on the pitch. He was telling Erik he loved him. Erik had a hard time trying to control his tears from spilling over, but he managed to do that as the game started again. 

The game was at least euphoric. Auba scored, and then Miki scored twice more. Dortmund were leading 4-0, and Erik couldn't have even dreamed about it. The team was playing almost perfectly, chances were still created, the finishing was a little unlucky, but what was important was the score line, which was speaking for the game. The stadium was roaring, people were happy, it was what Erik had wanted, and what everybody had wanted. Erik had a good feeling that this could be a very good season. 

He watched Marco attentively and he felt a lump forming in his throat because of his emotions. He loved him so much, and things like that, what Marco had just done, showing his love to Erik, meant the word to Erik. He just wanted to get to Marco already, he wanted to tell him how much he loved him, and show him how much he loved him. His boyfriend looked so damn sexy running around the pitch. 

When the match was coming to an end, Tuchel decided to make a substitute, taking Marco off of the pitch and brining Kevin in. At that moment, Erik decided that he had seen enough, and he should start to make his way to the locker rooms already. He hesitantly got up his seat, and rushed to the players locker room. He managed to get to the other side of the stadium through the masses of people just before he heard the final whistle. He knew the players would still thank the fans, and Marco would probably have a post match interview, but Erik would wait here patiently. He would be the first one to get his hands on Marco when Marco entered the tunnel again. 

 

\---

 

Marco had just finned his post match interview, and he was happily walking back to the locker room. The match had been great, the fans had been great, his performance had been great, everything had been nearly perfect. His leg was hurting a little but because of a knock he had gotten, and he still wished that Erik had been there, but otherwise the evening had been perfect. 

Now he wanted to rush back to the locker room to check out his phone, to see if Erik had indeed gotten his message. He was walking through the corridors, when he suddenly felt a strong hand pulling him to another corridor. 

"What the hell?!" He managed to croak out, before he was pushed into a small closet where there were some towels and other supplies the players needed in the dressing room. He felt two strong hands pushing him against the door, and finally he saw some light. Erik was standing right in front of him, only inches away from him, smiling like a lunatic, before he hugged Marco tightly. 

"Marco, I love you so much!" Erik said ardently as he buried his face in to the crook of Marco's sweaty neck and Marco smiled happily. 

"So you got my message?" Marco asked. 

"Definitely, oh Marco it was so romantic, I love you so much!" Erik breathed and the next moment kissed Marco. The kiss wasn't so romantic, it was just Erik pressing their lips together, and then pushing his tongue through Marco's lips, into Marco's sweet cavern. Nevertheless, their kiss was full of love.

Marco flung his arms around Erik's slim waist, kissing him back with all what he had. He wasn't really sure what was he doing, he wasn't even sure where they were, yet alone could someone see them. Marco still had the adrenaline pumping in his system because of the intense match, and it made him even more aroused. He could feel himself growing rock hard in less than a minute, and he knew very well that his shorts could do nothing to hide his erection.

Erik was still kissing him, but now he also pressed their bodies together, leaving no space between them and Marco could feel Erik's answering hardness poking against his thigh, making Marco moan into the kiss. Erik kissed him now almost forcefully, clashing their teeth together, turning the kiss messy, until both of them had to back away because the lack of oxygen became too much to handle.

Erik then placed his hand on Marco's erection, making Marco gasp and moan at the same time. 

"Oh my, I guess I can't let you get out of here in this state, can I?" Erik said cheekily but already dropped down on his knees, making Marco gasp for the second time. Marco leaned against the wall, feeling like his knees could give up on him at every given moment. Erik licked his lips one time, as he pulled down Marco's shorts, and his briefs in the same movement. The cold air hit Marco's legs, and he shivered a little bit, but Erik was quick to warm him by putting his hands resting on Marco's thighs. Marco's cock slapped against his stomach, ready for some action, the head of it glistening in the precome Marco had already leaked.

Erik looked at the cock smiling and admiring what he saw, before he whispered: "Just enjoy babe." Erik ran his hand through his hair one time as he winked, and then licked over Marco's shaft, making Marco groan loudly. Erik was so good at giving blowjobs, he knew all the spots which made Marco want to jump out of his skin. 

"Oh my God," Marco whispered to himself as he looked down at Erik. Marco put his hands on Erik's head, caressing his hair. Erik purred happily as he licked all over Marco's cock, kissing the tip and taking it in his mouth a couple of times, making Marco lose his mind. 

Erik looked back up at Marco when he swallowed the head of Marco's cock in his mouth, and Marco shouldn't have looked down just then because the sight he got nearly made him come right then. Erik looked at him under his lashes with his big puppy eyes, his cheeks red because of his efforts.

Marco threw his head back, he was so close to the edge, and when Erik finally took him completely in his mouth, it almost became too much for Marco to handle. Erik's mouth was so warm and wet around Marco's cock, so tight and just so good. Erik ran his tongue over Marco's shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, making dazzling noises as he did so. Erik then began to actually suck, and Marco knew that he was going to come all too soon.

Erik sucked with just enough pressure, and Marco tried not to groan and moan too loud not to make everybody hear them. Erik still kept sucking and licking, it was all becoming too much for Marco to handle, and just then Erik took Marco's manhood really deep in his mouth, probably deeper than ever before and Marco knew that there was no turning back anymore. 

"Fuck, Erik, I'm going to come," Marco said, trying to warn Erik that he was going to come, but there was nothing he could do anymore, as he felt his orgasm ripping him apart. Almost every muscle in his body contracted, as he released his load deep down Erik's throat. His cock twitched and released for a time that seemed endless, it had been a while since Marco had had an orgasm this intense. 

Marco still leaned against the wall while Erik's hands pushed him against it, he was afraid that he would lose his balance the very next moment because of his endless pleasure, before he finally came back to his senses and he opened his eyes. Just then Erik let Marco's softening cock slip out of his mouth. He got back on his feet and only then did he swallow, making Marco groan completely unintentionally. 

"You did so well today, babe, I love you," Erik said. "I hope you're not completely worn out," Erik added sounding a little smug.

"I love you, too, and no, I'm not, why?" Marco asked pulling his briefs and shorts back on. Erik leaned closer until his lips were pressed against Marco's ear as he whispered: 

"Because I'm afraid you won't catch a lot of sleep tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than appreciated and would mean the world to me :)


End file.
